The Unknown Guardian: Teaser Sneak Peek
by Gabenator5
Summary: A sneak Peek to The Unknown Defender's Planned Sequel, known as: The Unknown Guardian. The actual story wont arrive for awhile yet... the Unknown Defender is still unfinished. however if you have ideas for the story that you wish to share then please leave your plot ideas in the comments, I am open to more ideas i could possibly incorporate.


This is a teaser scene from the sequel that will come out once I am done with The Unknown Defender, it will not be coming for awhile (LOL I'm not even at the halfway mark for the unknown defenders planned story line.) but i hope you people who like my stories can post comments below as to things you would like to see happen and plot devices that could be used... I am very interested in your ideas and hope to gain more insight into fleshing out the The Unknown Guardians as much as possible.

so anyways i hope you enjoy this sneak peek! there will probably be a few more scenes in the future.

* * *

CT-1334 was bored, his squad was given the meaningless task of guarding the bottom levels of the Jedi temple, he and his squad had been doing so ever since a terrorist attack on the Jedi temple a couple months back.

The only change in pace had been mere hours earlier when a directive had been issued from the brass, an order was now in effect… order sixty-six to be precise and it didn't matter what his personal preferences were, good soldiers followed orders.

The Jedi would die.

He would carry out his orders to the letter without question… he couldn't question, he was currently not capable of doing so.

Unknown to CT-1334 his chip had been activated and its influence was as that of a tyrant, complete and total. No questions would be asked, no target spared, no mercy given, no doubts would take root in his mind… he was now for all intents and purposes a droid made of flesh.

Good soldiers follow orders…

CT-1334 knew that the assault on the temple had begun a while ago, it would take some time to clear out the massive structure. His squad's purpose was to catch any Jedi that attempted to escape to the Underworld of Coruscant through the lower passage ways of the Temple's rocky foundations.

The Temple was one of the few places on Coruscant that still had its natural foundations, impressive for being located on a city planet where buildings were stacked over buildings and subterranean mining was now no longer through rock and stone but abandoned structures and ancient rubble of once vibrant manufacturing districts. The stone foundation was deep but it only went so far before it gave way to the lower wards were the Republic held no true control or power.

Places not even the G.A.R. would dare go, plague infected sectors, gangs, criminals, smugglers and all other forms of scum lived there… or at least stayed there for a time in order to hide from the authorities. It was indeed a rule that went unsaid and unchallenged… if you went to Coruscant's depths you went with numbers and firepower or you didn't go at all, and when you went in… you had better of planned to get right back out as soon as was possible.

CT-1334 figured that any Jedi who attempted to flee through the cracks in the Temples basement and into the dark underworld of Coruscant were bound to die anyway… he would just save them from that more painful option and end their lives now as the supreme chancellor had ordered.

And good soldiers followed orders.

CT-1334 was distracted by the sound of footsteps that made the floor slightly vibrate, they had been occurring for a few seconds now and he hadn't really noticed until they had become loud enough for him to not ignore as his mind playing tricks on him… apparently it wasn't.

And apparently the steps weren't done with getting louder.

They grew in loudness and if the vibrations in the metal floor were any indication, in power until they stopped… and silence held its grasp over all.

Until it was shattered by a small gasp of fear, all the clones guarding the small hall that served as a hub to reach the paths to Coruscant's lower levels spun about and saw a Wookie youngling with its unlit lightsaber in one hand while its other held a wounded comrade; a female Rodian of an even younger age than the Wookie, over his shoulder.

All the clones had raised their weapons and were prepared to fire when the large blast door behind them gave a vibratory shiver and groaned as metal was twisted and warped on its other side. The clones ignored that Wookie child that had dodged behind the door frame of the hallway he had arrived from and focused their attentions on the now quivering heavy blast door.

A large green gauntleted armored fist smashed through the ancient door and was soon followed by its twin, both worked in unison and first one side and then the other was torn inwards towards the assailant, the thick metal groaning and screeching in protest as it was bent and warped by the one who sought access.

CT-1334 was slightly unnerved by the fog that now rolled through the doorway from the dark, damp rotting depths of the undercity. It was obscuring their new guest… slowly the fog began to clear and a silhouette was seen in the hall's poor lighting.

A shadow of a figure became visible in the mist, a shadow that soon coalesced into the details of an over seven foot tall monster wreathed in clinging fog, a brown cloak, and green armor.

A creature had risen from the depths of Coruscant and he had an assigned mission to protect those weaker than itself, a mission it was made for... a mission that CT-1334 and his squad was attempting to waylay and destroy.

the Creature stepped forward into the incoming blaster fire, Its golden visor reflected a sure promise...

Death.


End file.
